Dreams of Condemnation
by roboblob
Summary: "What's the alternative, me standing over your grave? Over your broken body, over Rory's body?" The Doctor, "The God Complex"
1. Chapter 1: Death

The Doctor runs with the Ponds in hand. They run through cavern upon cavern, twisting, mind bending, and maze-like caverns. The TARDIS cannot be located. They stop and he lets go of them when they hit a fork in the road. They pace around the entrance to the multiple caverns. "We have time to waste," Rory observes. "I think we lost it. "

"I really wish that I had the recall device." The Doctor muttered to himself. "You have a recall device for the TARDIS and never bothered to bring it?" Amy asked. "I had one." "What happened?" "I regenerated into my third incarnation." She displays a look of of confusion before quickly dismissing it.

"Maybe we should split up. There are 3 caverns to look in. We could easily find the TARDIS in one of these." Rory orders. "Right. Good plan." The Doctor agrees. "What will happen if one of us finds the TARDIS?" Amy asks. "Simple," the Doctor explains, "the TARDIS will be piloted by either one of us to pick each other up." "Of course."

"I'll take the left." Rory announces. He walks into the left cavern. "I'll take the right." Amy goes to the right cavern. "That leaves me with the middle cavern." He walks into the center cavern and goes through another maze.

He runs through mazes of caverns, one reminding him of Pac Man, until he finds the TARDIS. He enters and runs to the console. "Okay. Ladies first. Time to pick up Amy." He takes off.

Amy runs through the jungle-like cavern, remembering how to swing on vines when she first saw _Tarzan_. "Wooo!" She yells in joy. Her happiness makes her not want to leave, but she remembers that she is being chased by the deadliest alien she and her boys have ever faced. Deadlier than the Daleks.

She lands on the ground. There are trees taller than Mt. Kilimanjaro, and the grass is the greenest of green. "This is unreal. A jungle in a cavern." She says to herself. The TARDIS materializes in front of her. The Doctor pops out. "Hello. Get in. We gotta get your husband." He pulls her in and the TARDIS dematerializes.

Rory runs through hospital hallways. "Why is there a hospital in a cavern?" He asks himself. He then realizes why these caverns are called "The Caverns of Psyche." He's a nurse. He continues to run through the empty halls until the TARDIS materializes. "Hello Rory. Good to see you. Ooh a hospital. These caverns really tapped into your psyche. I forgot that you were a nurse. Get in." The TARDIS dematerializes and they leave the caverns.

"So what happens to the alien?" Amy asks. "He blindlessly scours the maze of caverns to find us." The Doctor answers. "You're just going to let that happen?" Rory asks. "Yes. Sadly, yes." "I would never have expected that from you." "I always have unexpectancy up my sleeve."

Seconds later, the alien they were running away from crashes through the TARDIS doors. "No! No! How is that possible?" The Doctor yells/asks. "We are in a box that's bigger on the inside, right?" Rory asks calmly. "Shut up!" Amy and The Doctor yell simultaneously.

The alien is huge, about 12 feet. It wears a Bunsen Burner mask, an apron, and wields a ray gun. It's more orange than an Oompa Loompa and Snooki combined. It's much more muscular than the Hulk and Superman combined, as well. He shoots his ray gun at Rory, who dies. Rory breathes his final words, "It's always me! I have to die!" "Rory!" Amy screeches. She runs to him. She cradles his dead body as the alien points the ray gun at Amy. "Amy!" The Doctor yells. She gets shot and dies. _Her last words were 'Rory.' I'd expect that._ The Doctor thinks as he panics.

He's paralyzed in fear as he watches the alien gobble up his dead companions like Christmas Dinner. Tearing their limbs apart one by one, blood all over the room and his bowtie, and the smacking of lips. The alien finishes the Ponds and aims the gun at the Doctor. The alien shoots and the Doctor dies. Why hadn't he regenerated?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was creepy. Next chapter coming soon. Let me know what you think of it in reviews. You know, if you want to review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

**Alright. New chapter. Let's do this.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor jumps up from his bed. He knew 2 things. 1, that was the weirdest dream he has ever had, and 2, he should've never listened to Tegan when he visited her last week. "Get some more sleep she says." The Doctor mutters to himself. "Who says that?" A voice calls. The Doctor turns to see River SongMelody Pond, Amy and Rory's daughter. She may not look it, but she is.

"A friend. What are you doing here?" He answers. "You were just about to drop me off at the prison before you fell over and slept. It really worried me." She answers. He starts to remember last night. It was their last night. He took her to the Singing Towers of Darillium.

"I'm fine now. No need for worrying. Now, let's get you back to prison. Ooh, that doesn't sound like a good thing to say." "Better put some clothes on then." "What are you talking about?" He looks down. All he sees is underwear and socks. "You undressed me?" "I wanted to have some fun. Now get changed pretty boy." She walks away.

* * *

><p>River walks out of the TARDIS with the Doctor. "Ah, back home. Home is where the heart is, you know. Or in this case, hearts." She tells the Doctor. He says nothing and expresses the same expression he had for the last 10 minutes. "You look sad. You're making me really worried. Is anything wrong?" "Nothing. Nothing. I'm fine. Don't be worried about me." He answers.<p>

"Does it involve me?"

"Spoilers."

He walks to the door. "Goodbye River." "Goodbye Doctor." He walks in and dematerializes the TARDIS. Inside, he begins to pace. "That dream was like no other. What was the meaning of that dream? Why did I dream that? Anyone want to suggest anything?" He looks around. "Right. No one."

He decides to go anywhere his TARDIS will take him. To pass the time, he reads a book in the library. "Ah _The Time Machine_ by H.G. Wells. Lovely book." He finds a moderately large arm chair and reads the copy. Soon enough, he is asleep. He is awoken with the sound of 2 old voices. "Doctor?" A female voice asks. "Doctor, are you here?" A male voice continues. The Doctor opens his eyes under a second and literally leaps out of his armchair from excitement.

"Ben Jackson and Polly Wright! Haven't seen you in hundreds of years! You look..you look..." He looks at the old couple who are wearing 60s outfits. The man is wearing a sailor suit while the woman is wearing a 60s party dress. "..old. What are you wearing?" "What are we wearing? What are you wearing?" Polly asks. "You're style hasn't changed since the last time we met. Bowties and all that." The Doctor fixes his bowtie. "Bowties are cool." "Poll, is that the Doctor?" Ben asks. "Yes, I do believe so."

"That could just be an impostor."

"It might not be. Just look at his style."

"Bowties and tweed?"

"Yes, and also, why would a man as young looking as him pose as a man who looks 42?"

After a few seconds of thinking, Ben holds his hand out and yells, "Doctor! How nice to see you again!" "Well it is my TARDIS. So what's with the costumes?"

"Oh this? We just came from a Halloween party." Polly answers. "I landed in front of a party building?" The Doctor asks. "No, you landed in the middle of a cemetery. We were walking and we saw the police box." Ben answers. "Why would she materialize here?" The Doctor asks. "Could've scrambled the coordinates. I remember you saying something like that." Ben answers. "Why don't we stroll around the place to see why you're here?" Polly asks. "Good idea."

The three step outside and into the cemetery. The Doctor looks down. The three are revealed to be standing over the graves of Amy and Rory Williams.

_Amelia Jessica "Amy" Pond-Williams April 12, 1989-May 12, 2012_

_Rory Williams April 1, 1989-May 12, 2012_

"No." The Doctor says. "Doctor?" Polly asks worryingly. "NOOOO!" He yells. "Doctor, are you alright?" Ben asks. "They can't have! They just can't!" The Doctor is now beginning to drown in tears. "Were these companions of yours?" Ben asks. "Yes. I was extremely close to them. Nearly ruined their marriage a few times, but that's a different story. But this can't be real! Polly, what year is this?" "2012." "This can't be real. You know why? Because the last time I saw them, it was 2013!" "But Doctor, this is real." "No, it can't! It's not! This is all a dream! Similar to the dreams I've had for the past few days!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor awakens and leaps out of Ben and Polly's arms. They are in the library again. "When did I fall asleep suddenly?" The Doctor asks. "I was about to explain where you landed." Polly answers. "Where has the TARDIS landed?" "In front of our house." Ben answers. "Wait, what?" The Doctor asks. "Our house. We came from the party, and as we were watching telly, we heard the TARDIS!" "Your house? You both are married to each other?" "Yes, why?" Polly asks. "Well it took you long enough!"<p>

"I proposed in 1969. We've been together since." Ben grins. Polly slaps Ben's arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He asks. "You proposed in 1970, you moron." Polly answers. "Still as young as ever. Your banter. I miss those days. Reminds me of the Ponds." He hesitates when he says "Ponds." "Why the hesitation Doctor?" Polly asks. "No reason."

After a moment of silence, Ben finally says, "Well, we must go. Nice seeing you Doctor. If you ever need us for anything, here's our number." He writes down his and Polly's house phone number. "Actually, I need you two for something now." The Doctor tells the departing couple. "What is it?" Polly asks. "I've been having these weird dreams lately, all coming from random fainting. I need someone or some people to talk to, and talking to myself isn't working." "Is it about the Ponds?" Polly asks. "Yep." The Doctor answers. "Figured." "Where do we start?" Ben asks.


End file.
